1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to wearing apparel, and more particularly to a cap having a cutout portion for viewing a photograph or other work of visual art.
2. Background of the Art
Various attempts have been made to display emblems, logos, and various other designs on baseball caps and other headgear. These existing caps rarely allow the user to personalize his or her own cap. It has been found desirable to provide means for displaying photographs or other works of visual art selected by the wearer on baseball-type caps or other similar headgear in such a manner that the photographs (or other works of visual art) are displayed from the inside of the cap, in such a manner that they can be easily changed but protected from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,803,829 discloses a picture cap having transparent pockets fixed on the outside of the cap, accessible through vertical slots on the outside of the cap. Changing the photo would require sliding the photo through the narrow vertical slot. In this design the vertical slot is exposed to the elements, and several layers of thickness are added to the cap by the photo pocket feature. U.S. Pat. No. D68,685 appears to disclose a similar design.
U.S. Pat. No. 929,240 discloses a cover for a cap, wherein the cover has a window through which existing numbers on the outside of the underlying cap may be visible. However, this cap-plus-cover system hides aesthetic features of the cap itself, is cumbersome to install and remove, and provides no means for retaining a photograph behind the window of the cover.
One object of the present invention is to provide a cap adapted for displaying a photo, wherein the photo display feature does not require such modification of the underlying cap as to detract from the aesthetics of that cap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a photo display feature on a cap that does not add additional layers of material to the cap.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a cap having a photo display feature wherein the photo is protected from the elements and is inserted and removed from inside the cap.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cap having a photo display feature that can securely retain the photo but permits rapid exchange of the photo from inside the cap.
These and other advantages will be readily apparent from the detailed description of the invention that follows.